Gumball Word's of the night
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: After accidently injuring a reporter gumball and Jamie find themselves going to another town entirely, but when they get there they find out by a few townsfolk that the town is cursed. And that every night monsters appear they find themselves trapped in the nightmarish town. Will they be able to help the small town and undo the curse? Please review.
1. Chapter 1 A date?

Chapter 1: A Date...?

It was a simple evening as any other in Elmore City. The sun had begun to set, and the dark night was starting to take over. In one house in particular, the sound of rummaging could be heard in one room of a teenage cat that was digging around in his closet. He was a blue cat and had a yellow sweater and black jeans on. It was his favorite outfit, but right now he was searching for some other form of apparel. His name was Gumball Watterson, a well-known name around town since their family was known for causing multitudes of antics, problems and various other incidents they had been in. He was now seventeen years old, and his antics hadn't calmed down by much. His age hadn't changed much of him aside from his height. He was taller, but still a bit shorter than his mother.

"Hey, dude," the feline's ears heard and perked up as he looked over his shoulder to see his younger brother, a goldfish with arms and legs in green sneakers. "Oh, hey Darwin," Gumball nonchalantly responded. Their room was currently a mess because of Gumball after throwing everything out of their closet of the room they shared. "Is, uh, something wrong?" the young goldfish couldn't help but ask. "I'm trying to find my tuxedo. I have a big date planned tonight," Gumball happily answered. The tuxedo he had been searching for didn't seem to be in the closet that was now empty. "Are you going to hang out with Penny's family again?" he asked his older brother knowing that he had recently acquired his driver's license not less than a month ago.

"Penny dumped me two weeks ago, dude..." Gumball depressingly answered, surprising his brother while they were cleaning up the room. "What? Why?" Darwin asked since the two had been dating since junior high school, but even then Darwin hadn't heard about Gumball being dumped by her just yet. Meanwhile the moon was hanging high in the night sky brightly shining through the window. "I think it was because Tobias tried to beat me up and I kinda went berserk. She said we can hook back up once Tobias gets the message that she's not interested with him or after we graduate. I kinda just gave up at that point," Gumball explained. He had lost his temper a bit with a on and off rival he knew named Tobias, and how he had given up on Penny entirely all because he had tried to get her for so long. After he finally had done it, he just wound up losing her again, even after all the trouble he went through to do it. To him, romance was difficult.

Darwin could do nothing more than nod in awe, understanding his older brother's predicament, but there was another question that was sticking out in the conversation like a fire in a forest. "Who are you going out with then?" "Jamie," he simply responded, having given up on finding his tuxedo. "Whaaaaat?! Dude, she's the bully who harassed us alongside Tina! Why would you wanna date her?! How even?!" Darwin's one answered question just popped up a few more questions. This somewhat aggravated his older brother, but then he had to explain that too. "Dude, calm down, I'll explain. She liked how I beat up Tobias and one thing lead to the other, and somehow I asked her out. We've been dating for a week and a half at least. You noticed how nobody's bullied us at school lately?" Gumball explained calmly and steadily. This made Darwin realize that because of him dating her, the bullies had left them alone.

"...Alright, I guess. But I don't think you need a tuxedo anyway. I doubt she'd care about that," Darwin declared. Gumball nodded in agreement after thinking it over for a bit. "Well see ya, dude. I gotta go," he bid his younger brother farewell before setting off. Once downstairs, he arrived to the living room. Inside the room was a long couch with a coffee table in front of it and a television. Gumball spotted his father, an obese pink rabbit named Richard who was watching television. Age had not been too bad to him, but the worst he had from getting older was just some tiredness and possibly a few grey hairs. It was hard to tell as his pink hair made it almost unnoticeable.

"Hey dad, can I borrow the car?" Gumball asked his father. His father was very distracted by the television, which practically acted like a hypnotic trance inducer to him. "Yeah, sure. Remember, back by eleven," Richard responded just repeating some rules which his wife made him tell their son whenever he borrowed the car or went out at night. "Thanks," Gumball said with a smirk and walked away, taking the car keys off the hook and walking out the door. He hopped into the family car and he drove away to pick up Jamie for their date.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Blackmailed

Chapter 2: Blackmailed

Gumball was driving the family's usual car, a station wagon that was nothing out of the ordinary. He was now on the other side of town. He parked the car outside of an ordinary house driveway, spotting someone who was stepping out of the front door. He was unbuckling his seatbelt was about to step out until he saw the person enter the passenger side of the car. It was Jamie, a girl with two curved horns and orange hair on her head. She was sporting her black shorts and a black leather jacket. She didn't look too amused, but it was a look he was used to seeing. "Didn't you want me to meet your parents tonight?" Gumball asked with a raised eyebrow. "They forgot and made other plans," Jamie responded disappointedly. They were not home at the moment. He understood since they made the plans a week ago for him to meet her parents. So he didn't mind them forgetting though knew it aggravated her.

"Well I guess that ruins our plans. Let's just go grab a bite to eat," Gumball offered since all of the plans they had involved her parents. Jamie nodded. "Sure, let's go," she agreed. Gumball reversed the station wagon from the driveway and drove off, making their way to the east part of town. During the drive, things were awkwardly silent. He could tell the annoyance she had from the plans that were thrown away like crumpled paper. They had planned so much to do, but without her parents involved it went down the drain. "Maybe we should go somewhere," Gumball suggested. Jamie just raised an eyebrow.

"Like... a vacation or something?" Jamie asked with a confused look from his suggestion. For her, Gumball had changed and had slightly become a bad boy, but it wasn't very noticeable. "More like a little getaway," Gumball added with a smile. This made her feel embarrassed by his suggestion. Nobody really knew that they were together in school at most, although they only knew about Gumball's break up with Penny.

Their conversation on where they would go for the getaway caused them to get distracted, as suddenly, Gumball saw a car that was speeding toward them that had run a red light. They heard the loud sound of crunching metal and the two cars collided. It felt like everything slowed down in these moments, most likely to give the crash victims five more seconds of life.

"What the heck?!" Jamie shrieked, enraged and stunned at the same time. She looked over and saw her feline boyfriend just as startled as her. Neither of them were hurt, but just shaken up a bit. They both climbed out of the car to see the damage. "Oh no. Mom's gonna kill me!" Gumball moaned worriedly. They had hit a red truck, and the fronts of both cars were heavily damaged. Dented, crushed and torn up. "No…! No! No! Damn it all!" they heard someone shout. The two looked over to the other car that wasn't in much better condition to see a man in a red suit come out. He had blonde hair and was holding his arm in agony, having broken it in impact of the crash.

"Are you okay?" Gumball questioned wondering who the man was. More importantly, Jamie was wondering what made the man slam into their car at a gigantic 150mph. "No! No, I am not okay! The biggest scoop of my career and my good arm's busted," the man responded. They didn't understand entirely what he meant by the term scoop. "Why were you driving so fast?" Jamie couldn't help but ask, still enraged to find out that their date was ruined already, and this just added onto the dreadful night. "Right, I'm sorry. I'm Don Ross, journalist of Chicken Scratch Weekly News," Don introduced himself as a reporter.

"I was on my way to a very, very big scoop or scandal. I don't know what to call it, really. Something is going on in Little Lamplight, and even the military is there. I couldn't resist but try to get the information and photos first," Don explained his reasoning behind the high speed that caused the wreck. "Do you want us to call an ambulance?" Gumball asked, but Don just smirked at him. "Nah, nah, no, no… in fact, I want you two to go get this scoop for me. If you don't, I might just get the urge to tell the police that you were the ones going too fast," Don declared, and his busted arm just seemed to back up that lie. His car did look more damaged too. This made Gumball's ears lower down, worriedly asking himself if he and Jamie had a choice.

"I can add a broken jaw to that, problem solved," Jamie shot back, rolling up her sleeve. She was willing to put the cruel journalist in his place, but Gumball managed to calm down his girlfriend down. Breaking the journalist's jaw wouldn't help the situation any better, even if it would make them feel better. "We'll do it, Don. But we can't really get there without a car," Gumball explained.

"Okay, I can give you a car, but let me go over this deal one more time. You two go take photos of what's going on maybe interview people if you want, and if you do this I'll cover the car repairs for both vehicles. I know a guy who can keep quiet," Don explained the offer. "Hell, I'll even pay you. This is something big. That'll put me on top of all journalists!" he added. They were still only illuminated by the streetlights and the moonlight as well. Gumball and Jamie knew well, and good Little Lamplight was two towns away, but it was a small town and wasn't really on the map even.

"Here, take this and go to 103 Spencer Road, an take my spare car. I expect you to keep your end of the deal," Don said, tossing them some keys. Gumball caught them with a sigh of depression, and the cruel journalist walked away. Jamie patted Gumball on the back, trying to cheer him up. "Well, we better get going," he said in a regretful tone. They began to walk away from the car crash to head to the address they were told to go to. The only upside he saw to this was the fact that it was at least a Friday night. So they didn't have to worry about being late for school.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Little Lamplight?

Chapter 3: Little Lamplight?

Gumball and Jamie had been walking for two hours. It just annoyed their already awful night. It was quite a string of bad luck to them. The walk led them to a path with a lack of streetlights, the only light being from the moon illuminating over them. "Sorry for getting us in trouble like that. I should have paid attention to the road," Gumball apologized with his tail dragging behind him depressingly. Jamie rolled her eyes while taking his hand in hers. "Don't worry about it. After this is done with, I'm gonna beat Don 'til he's in a coma..." she claimed with a reassuring grin. Gumball just nodded understanding and tried to keep a happy demeanor for tonight.

The couple soon arrived to 103 Spencer Road, they could see a nice peaceful house in the middle of nowhere, and a fancy red Cadillac nestled in the driveway. "Huh… this is the car he offered us to take?" Gumball asked. He pulled out the keys and he went to it, turning the lock and opening the door to the drivers side. "Sweet ride," Jamie said and grinned upon seeing the leather interior. It was definitely a fancy car, and it looked pricy. Gumball accidently hit the button to pop open the trunk.

Jamie had an eyebrow raised out of curiosity, going to the back of the Cadillac and examining the trunk. It was full of cameras, camcorders and equipment like tripods, shoulder carriers and cases full of different lenses. There was old cameras too that used film for photos, as well as new ones that used the latest digital technology anyone knew about. "Jeez… talk about a hardcore journalist..." she commented upon seeing the equipment both old and new. "Well at least we won't have to worry about equipment," Gumball smirked, thinking it would be easy just to take a camera randomly and take some photos. They closed the truck and climbed into the red Cadillac. Gumball started the car up and began to drive away, making their way out of Elmore City. It was going to be a long drive, so they buckled up and prepared for the trip.

The first moments of the long ride was basically a drive to the first town that was somewhere before Little Lamplight. The further out they were, the less people they could see. They couldn't see anyone else on the road this late at night, so it was somewhat weird. It was like everyone in town left for personal reasons. Gumball didn't really care much as he drove through the first town, making a straight drive for Little Lamplight. The drive lasted for at least three hours. Through the middle of it, Jamie had fallen asleep to pass the time, and Gumball was stuck being awake and keeping his eyes on the road. He was so tired that he couldn't see straight, that was for sure.

But before long, Gumball suddenly heard a siren wailing behind him like an annoying alarm clock that was out of reach. He saw a policeman on a motorcycle behind him, so he pulled the Cadillac over. Jamie was woken up by the noise as she rubbed her eye in irritation. "Ugh… what time is it?" she asked groggily from the sleep, not sure what was going on. "I'm pretty sure it's 1am," Gumball answered. He was more surprised to not be receiving ton's of cell phone calls from his mother, normally she'd go berserk if he was out past 11 especially with the car.

They saw the policeman approach the vehicle and go to the driver's side. Gumball rolled down the window wondering if he had sped through the road too fast. "Hey buddy, you do know no vehicles are permitted beyond here, right?" the officer asked. Gumball didn't know what he meant though, yet Jamie could see the warning that a town was off in the distance, and she could see a few military trucks blocking the road ahead. They were not letting them go through anyhow. "What's going on?" Gumball responded with a raised eyebrow. The officer knew by default that he had no idea when it came to what was ahead. "Nothing is going on with the town now. Just turn around and drive back," the police officer warned them. He walked back, hopped on his motorcycle and drove away again after delivering the warning.

Gumball and Jamie looked at each other. "Well we don't really have a choice. We gotta get to Little Lamplight," Gumball declared still unhappy with Don for the blackmail he used on them. "There has to be a way around. Let's park the car and look," Jamie insisted. She didn't want her first offense to be because of a prissy journalist blackmailing them over an unexpected car crash. Gumball nodded in agreement while he drove the Cadillac into the nearby forest, partially to hide it under the bushes and trees. They both stepped out of the car and went to the trunk. "Any idea on how to use any of this? Or what junk to take? And do you even have any idea on how they work?" she questioned since she had no idea how to work any of the equipment.

"...No idea. All I know is that we need photos. A video might be better though…" Gumball pondered, scratching his chin while looking over to the overwhelming amount of equipment. He pulled out a camcorder that could be used with one hand only. "Why not both?" Jamie pulled out one of the digital cameras that had a lens that could probably zoom in so far, it could see crumbs on a mouse's whiskers. Gumball didn't protest his girlfriend's idea with getting both forms of footage. They began making their walk through the forest, hoping to find a way into Little Lamplight the town was blocked off by the military at every road at every angle. In fact they were curious to what exactly was going on that was so important the military had to be called to action.

Gumball had the camcorder in his one hand, and Jamie was walking beside him. He felt calm in the strange atmosphere, but it didn't take them long to get through some of the bushes and see the town, with a huge dark cloud looming over it like a dark castle, inviting fools inside with the promise of treasure.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 The strange town

Chapter 4: The Strange Town

Gumball and Jamie finally found the one way around the military blockade, but it seemed like the only opening. They were now making their way into the dark town. The streetlights weren't on and they couldn't see anyone outside, no military, no lights, not one thing that could catch their eyes. Gumball was just filming around with his camcorder while Jamie was following with a bored expression, the camera dangling around her neck. At this point they were running a glorified errand for Don. "Nothing really here at all..." Jamie commented on the emptiness of the town and was more confused by why the military was here at all. Gumball was keeping his camcorder going as he didn't want to miss anything at all. "Yeah, nothi-..." he suddenly stopped in his tracks like he had seen a ghost.

"You see something?" Jamie asked. Gumball nodded while looking at the camcorder in his hand. "...More like someone," he replied before rewinding the footage. She looked over his shoulder and saw footage of someone, but just barely. It looked like a normal woman whose face was covered by long black hair in the footage, and she was walking into a nearby alley. "Wait here. I'm going to see if I can find her," the teenage feline told his girlfriend. She just nodded letting him go try to find the only person they had seen since they entered the town. That wasn't a police officer or a military soldier.

Gumball began making a slow but hasty walk into the alley. "Hello?" he called out. He then heard footsteps going further back in the alley. "Hey! I need to ask you some questions!" he spoke aloud trying to get a response, but there was none. The alley was dark and the only thing notable about it was some garbage bags, a few rats and a fire escape with a ladder that wasn't lowered, presumably to keep robbers from trying to break into the apartments through the windows. Gumball could see a door at the end of the alley. He just sighed, wondering if this person he was after even wanted to help. Suddenly he felt something vibrate in his shirt pocket. Gumball pulled out a red cell phone he found a text message waiting to be opened up. "Mom: Where are you? You were supposed to be home hours ago!" Gumball was confused as there was no signal, so he wondered how he received the message in the first place.

Gumball entered the door at the end of the alley to see a small square room. The only thing in it was a small pipe and valve that was more than likely to control the water pressure to the building. Just then he felt something drip on his forehead. Gumball touched it and looked at the tips of his fingers. The liquid that fell on his fingers was red and sticky. He had a raised eyebrow as he looked up he saw the woman he had just seen dangling from the ceiling with a rope around her neck, and her intestines dangling out of her cut open belly. A dagger was sticking in her head right in between her empty eye sockets like someone had scooped her eyes out. "A-AHH!" Gumball screamed in fear, but he tried to keep calm. He wondered how this happened, or how the woman he was chasing was killed in less than five minutes.

Gumball desperately tried to call 911, but the lack of signal on his phone was taunting him, but while he didn't know it, something was climbing off of the fire escape. A man in a cheesy Halloween mask with weird rubber black hair coming out of it was looking around while beginning to approach the door to the room Gumball was in. The man grabbed a hammer off the floor before kicking the door open, immediately getting Gumball's attention as he turned around. "W-what the…?" Gumball could do no more than say that. He was smacked in the head with the hammer, falling onto his knees and partially disoriented.

Gumball's vision came back while he was on all fours, setting sights with the attacker who was raising the hammer again. Weirdly enough it was not as fast as he should have been able to. Gumball tackled him to the wall, making him drop the hammer. The strange man slammed his knee into his stomach and proceeded to knock him down, stomping on his arm while pulling out a knife from his pocket. Gumball grabbed the hammer with his one unpinned arm, and used it to crush the attacker's hand, making him drop the knife and stumble back a couple of feet. Gumball didn't hesitate to get up and smash the man in the side of the head with the hammer, watching him slam to the ground with sheer force. The swing was so powerful that Gumball could hear the man's teeth break apart from impact.

Gumball was panting as he went on one knee still in pain. He was checking the man's pulse but could feel a cold sensation chill on his nerves. Gumball walked away from the lifeless body and exited the alley, dropping the hammer along the way and leaving it behind. He groaned in pain as he approached Jamie who had been idly waiting for him. "Oh, good your back… whoa! Are you okay?" she asked concerned for his health.

Jamie could see his injuries. The blood on his head didn't help out anything either, neither did the blood stains on his hands. "We need to call the cops. There's a dead woman back there and I just killed the killer," Gumball said shaking from the adrenaline of the fight. Unable to contemplate what he just did. "What's going on here…? Come on. Let's try to find a hospital. We'll call the cops when we get there," she told him, notifying how the blow to his head was severe. He nodded and they continued into Little Lamplight, though Gumball needed help with walking, still dizzy after that incident. The sight he saw couldn't be described by him, but for Jamie she could see it on the camcorder. It was recording part of the fight and it had captured the deceased woman on its footage.

While they were trying to find a doctor's office or a hospital, Jamie suddenly sighed. "I caught something on my camera earlier," she claimed, giving a confused look on Gumball's face. "What is it?" he asked, looking down at the digital camera. Jamie showed him the photo of a man with something long attached to his left arm. They couldn't make out the face or anything else beyond that. Whatever was going on in Little Lamplight, it wasn't good... at all.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Lars and Zoey

Chapter 5: Lars and Zoey

Gumball and Jamie were walking the streets. Jamie had to help her boyfriend walk, and he had an arm over her shoulder. The streets were still dark and Gumball's consciousness was fading in and out, something that was making his girlfriend more and more worried since they couldn't find a doctor's office anywhere. She suddenly saw a few street lights shine over them, and she found a hospital nearby. "Jeez… you're heavier than you look," Jamie commented while they entered the hospital. She dragged Gumball over to a chair in the lobby waiting room near the receptionist's desk. The hospital was not so notable, lights were flickering and junk was lying around on the ground. "Stay here, and stay awake," Jamie told him, thinking that he might have a concussion. She quickly ran off to try and find a doctor or nurse. Unfortunately Gumball passed out seconds after on the chair.

Hours have passed, and Gumball woke back up. His head was in agony as falling asleep with a concussion did not help him out. He then felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and read a new text message that was on the screen. "Darwin: Dude! Where are you? Mom said you weren't home for breakfast, and I swear I could see her eyes blaze in rage!" Gumball looked up seeing a female body lying face down on the floor with a major trail of blood behind her like she had been heavily wounded and dragged there. "Jeez… what happened?" he mumbled. His cellphone still had no signal, and he was wondering how he was receiving text messages in the first place. He set it back in his pocket before getting up. The sound of rustling could be heard echoing down a hallway.

Gumball looked around. The light of day had come by, and he was wondering where Jamie went. "Hello? Anyone there?" he called, wondering where the townsfolk were. He just went down the hall to where he could hear the noise that was echoing through the hall, like a distressed bat in a cave. The hallway was a soulless white with multiple medical gurneys lying around. Most of them had bodies on them with tarps pulled over. This made him want to pull them off, but at the same time he didn't want to. He realized that he had kept the camcorder on his side, but he just forgot about it for the while. "Hello?" he asked while he arrived to a blue door. Gumball wrapped his paw around the knob and turned it.

Gumball opened the door and saw a muscular man with green hair, in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had no physical characteristics beyond an exceedingly large chin. "Ah, thanks kid. I've been trapped in there for a while," the man happily greeted Gumball with a calm tone behind his voice but then his eyes noticing Gumball's condition. "Yowza! You look beat up," he added upon seeing him. The word 'yowza' couldn't help but make Gumball snicker before remembering last night. "Uh, yeah, I found this dead woman and a guy tried to attack me with a hammer. I wound up hammering him to a pulp…" he guiltily admitted, looking at his own blood covered hands. The man began laughing.

"I'm Lars Smith. I used to be a nurse here... and kid, what you probably killed was nothing more than another demon in this monster pit," Lars introduced himself, shaking Gumball's hand. Gumball was still terrified and confused. "What do you mean? ...By the way, have you seen a girl in a leather jacket? She's my girlfriend. We came to get footage of the town," Gumball explained what had occurred to make them wind up here. "Oh yeah, I found a gal like that. She's in a bad state like my wife though," Lars responded. Gumball raised an eyebrow as the muscular man motioned for him to follow. Gumball just looked at the gurneys. He thought he could see some of the corpses on them in different positions. He followed Lars upstairs with his tail dragging behind him.

Gumball was led upstairs by Lars. The only way to go up was through the stairs since the elevators were not working at all. Lars brought Gumball to Room 302 on the third floor, and he could see a padlock on the door on top of the regular lock, something that was strange. "My wife is in here," he said, unlocking the door and opening it. Through the door was room the bright light shining through the window. A woman with long bright multicolored hair in a hospital gown was lying on the bed. She had an IV bag hooked up to her wrist, but it wasn't water. Instead it was a strange yellow liquid, something Gumball presumed to be antibiotics. "This is my wife, Zoey. She's been like this for a few days," Lars said. He went over to his wife's bedside and ran his hand through her hair. Zoey's eyes were wide open staring blankly to the ceiling. "Just a day before it all began..." he muttered with a sigh of remorse.

"What happened to her?" Gumball asked while staring at the door that had scratch and claw marks on it, something that was homonymous to him. "A strange monster bit her. Before this curse got so bad, I brought her here. They diagnosed her Spinal Colum as severed from the brain steam. I've been keeping her safe and taking care of her," Lars said in a creepy tone while looking at Zoey's shiny hair in the light. "You said you found a girl like the one I told you of... and she wasn't much better than this?" Gumball hesitantly questioned remembering what Lars said. Lars gave him a nod, his huge chin moving up and down like it was trying to hypnotize anyone he looked at. The muscular new friend of his led him to the next floor.

During the walk there, were a lot of questions which Gumball had to ask. "What did you mean by this town is cursed?" Gumball reiterated a small part of the sentence he brought up before while introducing him to his wife. "Yeah… some weird group was here, but the next thing they know is I go to sleep, only to wake up to hear my wife scream for me. I found her lying in the basement with a bite mark on her arm. She went there to hide from I think was the monsters. The next day is when the doctors told me about her spinal damage, I guess she fell down the stairs while trying to get into the basement." Lars explained during the walk. His explanation sounded sketchy however to the teenage feline. "All I know is that there are monsters that come nightly and people either turn into them or they don't. That is the curse," he explained what he knew. Gumball felt bad for Lars but something didn't feel or sound right to him.

Gumball spotted the door to Room 406 and took in a deep breath. He gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it until the door opened.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Misfortune

Chapter 6: Misfortune

Gumball opened up the door to the hospital room and saw Jamie lying in a medical bed with the same yellow bag hooked up to her wrist. Her eyes were wide open just like Lars's wife Zoey. Gumball could stand to see Jamie in this state. "What happened to her?" he asked, unable to raise his voice beyond a quiet murmur. "I don't know. I just found her like this," Lars answered with an awkward pause. Something didn't feel right to Gumball. His tail was hung low, and he just that wished he had went alone to Little Lamplight. Suddenly he realized something that was lying beside the hospital bed. He crouched down and picked up an orange cellphone that belonged to Jamie. She had desperately written a text message on it, but it refused to send just like Gumball's phone. "Help!1!"

Gumball narrowed his eyes at the cellphone and slipped it into her pocket. "I'm sorry for not staying with you..." he apologized to her. She couldn't hear him anyway. "Never go to their rooms without me, by the way," Lars warned Gumball. This made him slightly confused but suspicious about him. "In case you mess up any of the medical equipment," he quickly added before walking away. Gumball stared at his girlfriend for a moment. "I'm gonna try to find a way out of this town. Once I do, I'm coming back for you," he told Jamie before exiting himself out of a horrid fear. The longer they stayed, the worse things will get.

For the most part of the day, Gumball wound up circling around Little Lamplight, checking every entrance and exit he could find, but each one was a dead end, one after the other, with either military blocking it or just being inaccessible. By the time he had given up, it was already late in the afternoon and the sun was dangling low in the distance. Gumball admitted defeat, heading straight back to the hospital. He was thinking that if he was stuck here, he may as well be stuck with the one he loved. He walked away from the small neighborhood he was strolling around.

Inside the hospital, the lights were off and there were surprisingly more gurneys around with bodies being covered by blankets, like someone had set a bomb off inside the morgue. While Gumball was walking by, he spotted the door to Zoey's room. The padlock was gone and looked busted off like someone had beat it off with a weapon "...I should check on her," Gumball muttered to himself. He slowly opened the door and found Zoey unmoved and the room unchanged, but the IV bag was empty, completely stripped of its strange yellow fluid.

"…I have a bad feeling that I don't wanna meet any of these monsters..." Gumball mumbled, feeling bad for Zoey for being stuck in such a vegetative state. He was about to leave to get back to Jamie's room. After all the insanity going on lately, he didn't want his nerves to be next. Suddenly he felt something grab his wrist. He looked down to see Zoey looking right at him with her arm latched onto his wrist.

"Help me..." she murmured. The woman that wasn't supposed to be able to move was now moving. Gumball wanted to respond but was too stunned to do anything. "I told you not to come in here without me." When Gumball turned around, he was greeted with a hard hit from a chair to the face. He wasn't sure what just happened as on the short few seconds, he was rendered unconscious.

Gumball groaned after waking back up. He held his head in pain, looked around and jumped in fear, getting off the floor and seeing multiple bodies hanging from the ceiling. Nooses were wrapped around their necks, and each of their faces was damaged heavily or had rotting flesh. Worst of all, they were all missing their eyes like someone insane decided to scoop them all out of boredom. Gumball was in a kind of basement, and he presumed to be in the morgue of the hospital. He realized how dark it had gotten while he was knocked out, and he could see the moonlight through a small window. Unfortunately it was too small to climb through.

Gumball now knew that something wasn't right. Jamie and Zoey were not paralyzed. He had to find Lars that was his main priority until one of the bodies fell from the ceiling, most likely from a rotting rope. He heard creaking and cracking of bones as the body began to stand up. Gumball's eyes widened as he looked at the monster. It had long claws and no lower jaw. It immediately set its non-existent sights on him.

Gumball panicked, looking around to find an escape route. Then he saw a door that was waiting for him. He made a mad dash for the door, and tried to turn the knob, but it refused to open. He tried kicking it open, but that failed as well. He tried to force it open with his shoulder, but it was no good either. The monster let out a loud shriek after growing impatient from waiting, charging at Gumball with its claws retracted, with the scream constantly echoing through Gumball's ears. This was the first time that he was experiencing the curse's effect on the dead. Lars had not been wrong, for the curse did turn people into monsters. Insane, animalistic monsters.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 The fight with lars

Chapter 7: The Fight with Lars

Gumball watched the monster charge at him before his eyes. He looked around the basement of the hospital, unable to find any means of escape. He was trapped with a cannibalistic monster with long furious claws and no lower jaw. He spotted some pipes on the wall behind him, probably just carrying steam for the room. "Hey, come on! Hit me with your best shot!" Gumball taunted. The monster didn't take it well, furiously charging at him and swinging one of its long, bony, blood covered arms. Gumball rolled out of the way, and the claw smacked off a couple of the pipes from the wall.

The monster was stuck, its claw trapped in the wall. Gumball grabbed the lead pipe and proceeded to hit the demonic monster in the head, causing blood to splatter upon collision of the lead pipe to the skull. After hitting it thrice, Gumball finally put it to eternal rest, panting while looking at the blood that was splattered on his clothing, the pipe and his hands. "I gotta get out of here…" Gumball wrote his first thought in his mind. He went up to the door and beat the doorknob off with the pipe, causing it to open up. He kicked the door wide open and made a mad dash for the stairwell that led upwards.

Gumball was running through the hospital. He noticed that every gurney with bodies on them were missing, having vanished without a trace. He presumed that once occupied gurneys were a result of the curse reanimating some of the dead.

Gumball arrived to the third floor where he saw a pool of blood and even more heavily injured bodies of monsters. Some had their faces caved in and were cut up, like a being with deep insanity had done it, but amongst all the bodies, he found Lars standing there with a baseball bat, ripping one of the monsters heads clean off. "Lars! You lied to me! Zoey can move! I saw her grab my hand a while ago! You…! You better undo whatever you did to Jamie!" Gumball yelled, knowing how Lars warned him not to go to either of their rooms alone. It was over that reason that he had put two and two together. Lars was doing something to cause Jamie and Zoey to be stuck in a paralyzed state.

"I just wanted to get my life onwards get that money sucking leech off my back, and when I almost do, this happens!" Lars shot back while gripping the baseball bat tighter with his blood stained hands. "Oh well. You two figured out my secret, so in return, I'm going to help you join your girlfriend… in hell!" he added with a creepy sharp toothed grin stained with blood, just like the rest of his body from slaughtering so many monsters. Gumball knew the bad feeling from the beginning that this would happen. He was now thrown into a one on one battle. Either he beat Lars and put him in his place, or else he will get his head handed to him.

Lars charged at Gumball, swinging the baseball bat. Gumball ducked under it, whacked his stomach with the pipe and punched him back with his feline fist. Lars stumbled and shot a glare at Gumball. He was twice the size of Gumball and was more muscular, but the height made it harder to hit him.

Lars came back, swinging the bloody baseball bat at him. Gumball was smacked in the side with it. He swore to have heard something pop from how hard he was hit. Gumball smacked Lars in the head with the pipe, but his throat was grabbed by the long chinned nemesis. "Annoying kitten… just die already!" he shouted, hoisting Gumball off his feet into the air with just one arm and a tough grip on his throat, and his baseball bat in the other hand ready to brutalize him into a pulp after he squeezed every last bit of oxygen from his lungs.

Gumball was gasping for air until he made his claws come out of his right paw, digging them into Lars' arm. Lars squealed and let Gumball escape his rock hard clutches. Before he knew it, Gumball tackled him back with all of his strength. Lars tripped over his own two feet. "You bastaaaard!" Lars screamed while falling through a window to the dark streets below, the sound of glass shards hitting the ground echoing with a loud thud.

Gumball covered his mouth, realizing what he had done, but he couldn't dwell on it for now. He saw a flashlight lying nearby sticking out of an emergency kit for power outages. He picked up the flashlight and switched it on. He looked through the window and found hordes of monsters tearing Lars' remains apart. Gumball wanted to vomit at the sight of all the blood and limbs flying around. He just kept his composure and continued on. He had to help Zoey and Jamie, alive or otherwise.

Gumball arrived to Zoey's room. Inside he saw the same bag of yellow fluid hooked up through an IV to her wrist. He came over and carefully removed the IV from Zoey's wrist. "I hope you won't be mad at me..." he muttered to her while she was still paralyzed. He was hoping for her to get up, remembering when the IV fluid was empty like before when she pleaded to him for help. "I'll be right back," he added before leaving the room again to get to Jamie's room. He had to do the same routine for her, ignoring the blood that covered his paws and face like a war commando using red paint in a hellish environment.

Gumball was trying to forget about everything on his mind. His biggest priority right now was to help Jamie and make sure that she was alright. He had already murdered Lars, the one he presumed to have attacked her and put her in a horrid state. Whatever was going to happen to him and Jamie next, Gumball didn't know.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Leaving the hospital

Chapter 8: Leaving the Hospital

Gumball was sitting in Jamie's room of the hospital. He had removed the strange, yellow liquid filled IV bag from her wrist, the substance he presumed Lars had used to force her into this paralyzed state. Patiently and worriedly, he waited and waited by her medical bedside. He started to hear Jamie groaning and saw her moving again. "Jamie?" Gumball asked worriedly, watching her sit up and rub her head. "Jeez... how long have I been out?" Jamie mumbled while trying to stand, nearly falling over. Her legs had become slightly weak from not being used for nearly two days straight. Gumball squeezed her into a hug. Jamie was confused until she felt the gooey red blood on her own hands. She broke the hug and looked at the palms of her hands, then at her boyfriend. He had the lead pipe and the blood on his body from a while back, yet Jamie had no idea what had happened during her petrified state.

"What... what happened to you?" Jamie asked in fear. "An insane nurse was keeping you asleep to kill you. I had to kill him and a few monsters. This town's cursed, Jamie. We need to find a way out," Gumball explained to her what had occurred to cause him to be covered in blood. Jamie was looking directly into his eyes. She could see the shimmer of fear that was portraying like it was fighting to keep him sane. "Thanks... so how do we get out of here?" she asked while trying to get her legs back in shape. "I don't know. I looked everywhere and there is either military people threatening to shoot anything in sight, or else just dead ends." he responded saddened by what he found when he searched all day yesterday. The hospital was still dark on the inside, but it was thankfully devoid of monsters.

"Come on. I need to check in on someone," Gumball helped Jamie walk, beginning to make their way out to the hallway of the hospital. It was odd to know that the monsters were on the outside since he had barely run into any on the inside. He had presumed this was over Lars becoming a midnight snack, a food that let out a more rotting scent than a net of rotten fish.

Once downstairs, Gumball let go of Jamie. She rested against the wall, starting to get her legs' strength back. "Another person is in here. Her husband is the one I killed," Gumball claimed. He opened the door, but then he was greeted with a hard hit to the face by a chair. Being given chair based greetings was now becoming quite a nuisance for Gumball. "Let me go! You won't keep me here!" a woman's screams rang out from the doorway. Jamie held the hysterical Zoey by the arms, trying to get her to calm down. Gumball stood up to see Zoey and faced her. "C-calm down! I saved you!" he spoke. Zoey however wouldn't calm down completely. "Where's Lars? Where is he?!" she shot back. Her hair was messed up like she had gone insane from trying to get out of bed.

"...I knocked him out the window. He got torn apart by the monsters," Gumball admitted, guilt pouring into his heart. Zoey's sanity came back in an instant as she straightened up and got out of Jamie's grip. "Right... I'm sorry. I'm Zoey. My husband brought me here a few days ago and started putting me on heavy mixtures of sleeping medications. The next thing I know, all I can do is open my eyes. Thank you for saving me," Zoey thanked him. Suddenly they heard a loud bang noise and found a glass shatter to pieces. It sounded like a shotgun blast. "Hey, Gumball, is anyone else in this hospital besides us?" Jamie fearfully asked, hiding around the corner with the other two from the unknown gunner.

"Nope, just dead bodies, and undead bodies!" Gumball pulled out the flashlight he used to view Lars' final moments. He aimed it down the dark hallway and spotted a monster that looked completely normal, with a hood pulled over its head. They could see the messed up teeth and the empty eye sockets however. The fact that the monster was wielding a shotgun was disheartening. "Come on. We need to get out of here," Gumball told the two girls, watching the monster slowly approaching down the hall, not looking anywhere friendly. "There is a way in the basement into the sewers. We can use it to go to the church. Nobody else is in there," Zoey declared. Gumball nodded, and he and Jamie followed Zoey downstairs, at the direction away from the beastly gunner.

Once in the basement, Gumball met up with the body of the monster he had previously beaten to a grand bloody mess. Zoey went over to a corner of the room and moved a crate aside. The three found a manhole cover just waiting there. Gumball and Jamie ripped the manhole out and began to climb into the sewers. "This is getting ridiculous..." Jamie muttered unsure about this. "That word alone can't describe this," the feline tried to joke while they were following Zoey downwards. It felt strange to be following a woman whose husband he not only killed, but the fact that she was severely underdressed in a hospital gown just made it more awkward. Even then, it had to be done.

They wound up walking through the dark sewers, Gumball pointing his flashlight to brighten everything up while the oddly colored sewer water was burning their nostrils with its stench. "Alright, here it is," Zoey said, pointing up to a nearby ladder. Gumball nodded and climbed up first, removing the manhole cover from the top of the ladder. He looked around to see a cathedral nearby through the shadows. It was disheartening not to be right inside of it, but he tried not to worry. Gumball was happy to have his girlfriend back and completely fine. That was all that brightened his heart right now.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 Father Jonathon

Chapter 9: Father Jonathon

Gumball entered the cathedral with Jamie and Zoey following. So far, they had gotten around encountering any monsters through use of the sewers. When they entered the cathedral, they could see most of the stain glass windows covered up, even the biggest one in the back of the rows of chairs untouched. They could see a man standing at the podium that was set at the end of the cathedral. "Uh, hey buddy?" Jamie called out, getting the man's attention. They could see the moonlight through part of the boarded window shine down upon him. The man had white like grey hair, and his eyes were so sunk in that they could probably compete with the monsters' eyes. His right sleeve was majorly torn, and his right arm was throbbing red, his fingers resembling metal blades just like the monsters.

"More unfortunate souls forced to outwear the burden of this curse," the man said in an omnipotent preacher tone that echoed through the room. Zoey closed the cathedral door behind them. "Uh... I guess so... I'm Gumball. This is Jamie and Zoey," Gumball introduced themselves. The man had his face dug into a bible until he slammed it close. "I am Father Jonathon, leader of the coalition... once it was the coalition. I have been residing within here ever since the beginning of hell's takeover of the town! The lord has kept me alive with his light!" Jonathon introduced himself while somehow preaching in the same sentence, something which Gumball was already annoyed by. He could see his partners taking seats and trying to rest, Jamie still hadn't got her legs completely cooperating yet and Zoey was still little more than slightly traumatized by what had happened to her.

"What's up with your arm?" Gumball asked standing in front of Jonathon, still covered in blood with his lead pipe as a blunt weapon. It was more than ironic to be talking to a guy who breathed religion while he stood in a bloody mist of monsters and insane people with a lack of religion on his families' part. They were always too busy. In fact, the more Gumball thought about it, he realized how he didn't even know what religion he was, something he knew that wouldn't help, especially in Little Lamplight.

"I was cursed! This is as bad as it has gotten since the beginning, but my lord has prevented it from destroying my soul! It radiates brighter than anything! Even when the devil's minions came and infected me with the blood of these monsters!" Jonathon responded like he only could speak bible slang. "I think I got a migraine..." Jamie muttered rubbing her head. Hearing the loud echo was making her head ache. Zoey was just staying quiet, not wanting to make another person hostile. "Alright, I get it. You eat a bible for breakfast every morning and have the Ten Commandments written on your wallpaper... wait… you were infected by a monster?" Gumball asked recalling what part of the conversation he wanted to remember.

"No! A man in a black cloak came, and held me down. He smeared me in blood and read some strange words from this book. I think that he was the one who caused all this. After he did, he kicked me in the jaw and ran away," Jonathon responded the one sentence he had spoken without religious dogma. Gumball was processing this through his head for a bit. "Do you know where I could find him?" he asked. The partially insane preacher nodded. "I can take you to the building I last saw him in. We will be protected by the lord's light, so there will be no need for weapons," Jonathon claimed, but Gumball gripped onto his lead pipe tighter. Throwing it away for biblical references like that would be no good. "Yeah… I think I'll keep it for good luck. You two stay here," Gumball told Zoey and Jamie, knowing that their conditions weren't exactly the best. They nodded understanding. Jamie was nowhere near a good enough mood to argue with him as the echo had already tortured her head.

"Be safe, and remember. Everyone might not be friendly. The monsters are attracted by sound," Zoey forewarned the two. Jonathon was about to preach something, but Gumball covering his mouth with his hand, keeping him silenced from his religious beliefs. "Lead the way," he said. The preacher nodded, leading Gumball out of the cathedral and keeping his bible to his side. They both left into the dark shadowed monster filled night of the town.

Gumball followed Jonathon along the streets, the preacher holding his bible protectively close. It wasn't any use, for whenever they came across a monster, Gumball wound up beating it down by himself while Jonathon just watched idly. He was irritated by that, and felt like Jonathan was a glorified guard to him.

After a short time of traveling, they spotted a huge apartment complex right in front of them. The entrance was like an apartment, with tons of blood sprayed around the entrance. A lot of people had failed to make it back to their apartments, something he felt sickened by. "Try to stay close to me," Gumball instructed as he opened the entrance door, just to be greeted by a loud shriek of a monster. Gumball was tackled by a woman with long dirty blonde hair. It could have been black with as much dried blood as it had in it. He was trying to keep the shrieking monster from digging its claws into his face, but he was barely holding it off with the lead pipe.

Father Jonathon let out a sigh over seeing them quarrel. He raised his metal clawed hands and dug it into the back of the monstrous woman's skull, watching her collapse on top of Gumball with a finger sized hole in the back of her head. Gumball shoved the body off of himself and stood up. "The lord says to show gracious love and mercy on others. I love this town too much to watch people suffer like this. The mercy was the kill," Jonathon said the first religious words that Gumball could understand for once. As they entered the apartment building, Gumball thought that the cursed preacher was going to be useful. His arm was stronger and deadlier since it was mutated from the curse.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 Chicho the cultist

Chapter 10: Chicho the Cultist

Gumball walked through the apartment with the partially senile preacher Jonathon following. Suddenly, Jonathan felt a shooting pain through his chest and fell over against the wall, sliding onto the floor. "Jon?" Gumball asked looking behind him. The hallways of the apartment either had more bodies lying within them, or another monster to be beaten to its second death. "Nothing… just... a heart palpitation... I will be fine… just go and find the devil's minion," Jonathon responded while taking in deep breaths. Gumball nodded and walked away. The preacher could defend himself if he needed to with his infected arm.

Gumball found a small window at the end of the hallway. He opened it and saw it lead to a fire escape. "Maybe it'd be easier to search from the top down..." he thought, climbing out to the fire escape and beginning to make his way up. The metal that looked rusted and charred like they had been doused out by years of water and burnt for just as long. Each step he took clinked loudly, a sound that hit Gumball's nerves each time it was heard.

Once gumball got to the roof, he pulled out his flashlight and used it to spot a large pentagram there, along with someone sitting in the center of it. There was two monsters trying to approach him, but when they stepped into the pentagram, they vanished into a thick cloud of ash and smoke. "Hey, buddy!" Gumball called trying to get his attention. The man looked at him confusedly.

"Oh, hello. I didn't think anyone was still alive. Quite a shame… I must be getting sloppy," the man spoke. He was wearing a long black cloak that covered his entire body, even his face. He had a strange book with a white pentagram drawn on it, and the pages were sticking out of it every now and then, like it was sloppily put together. "What's going on with this town?" Gumball questioned while approaching him. The bright glowing pentagram on the floor strangely didn't harm him like it did the monsters.

"Simple. I came around... everyone in everything of this town I despised... so my friends and I gathered to make this," the man responded, showing the book with a smile. "I am the cult leader… such as it was. I am all that's left. We infected two people and then made two people infect four, then eighth, and then so forth. The name's Chicho," Chicho introduced himself while opening the book and skimming through the pages. "You monster…! Undo it... NOW!" Gumball screamed in demand, disgusted to hear someone who would do this without consideration. Just to unleash a practical apocalypse on the town was in no way subtle.

"No can do. The only way to do that is to burn my book. And I certainly have no intentions to allow that," Chicho responded before saying an abnormal voodoo phrase which Gumball could not understand. Suddenly, they felt the apartment complex shake. They heard a loud crashing noise and a loud roaring screech to follow it.

A big red hand ripped through the roof that was currently under their feet. A big red muscular arm came out and clawed into the ceiling. Gumball recognized the metal claws. "Father Jonathon…?" his voice scampered off in fear as he watched the rest of the body pry from the apartment. The heavily religious preacher was now a demonic beast, whose body was now just a big muscular abomination, which was unrecognizable aside from the small cross necklace he was still wearing. "What did you do to him?!" Gumball shouted. "I called for a monster to assist me. Fortunately, he was the closest," Chicho answered before taking the stairwell down, leaving the roof.

Gumball wanted to pursue the cultist leader, knowing to burn the book to fix this town, but a loud roar caught him off guard. The now monstrous Jonathon was hungry, and he wanted a Gumball for lunch. He swung his huge arm at him, but Gumball jumped over it, whacking it with the lead pipe he had carried with him for most of his time in the town, but the monster pull his arm back out of a slight irritation rather than pain.

Gumball however picked up an idea, getting a grin on his face and running behind the huge monster that was three times his size. "Betcha can't hit me!" he taunted it only took a brief second for the monster to turn around and swing its metal claws overhead, slamming them onto the floor and breaking part of it. Gumball nearly fell off the roof from being struck by it, but he held onto the ledge and quickly pulled himself up.

Gumball looked around the roof. It was slowly cracking underneath the monster. It looked down, falling through the ceiling and letting out a loud long shriek. Gumball could hear the smashing and crashing into each individual floor. The noise soon stopped, and Gumball looked down into the hole to see the beast impaled on a water pipe. Jonathan lay there lifelessly, cold and unable to move anymore. It was no doubt that the pipe had killed him. "Rest in peace… I gotta get Chicho before he makes more of those... things," Gumball said aloud to the only thing around which was the darkness. He ran down the stairwell after Chicho to try and catch up to him.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 Bad ending

Chapter 11: Bad ending

Gumball was chasing after Chicho through the dark streets. He could hardly see the dark cloak of the person he was pursuing. The only thing on his mind was to retrieve the book and burn it to ash, and then beat every ounce of blood out of Chicho for starting the entire curse. The problem with his running was that every footstep echoed from his loud steps. He could hear the shrieks and roars of monsters coming out from hiding, but Chicho kept running. He had his own concealed weapon with him, which was a handgun, and he didn't hesitate to shoot monsters that were in his way. While he was being chased by the teenage feline, each loud gunshot drew more and more monsters like they were attracting the whole town.

"Give it up! I'm not gonna rest until I get that book and burn it!" Gumball shouted, but then he saw the black cloak of Chicho's spin around and shoot at Gumball, hitting him in the arm. Gumball was enraged to feel his right arm go limp, and a sharp pain hit him. The bullet was stuck somewhere, preventing him from using his arm. "Fine, then. Take it from me, if you dare!" Chicho smirked, licking his lips like a blood crazed loon who may have been put in a straitjacket when he was just born.

Gumball found himself on the short end of the stick in this situation. An army of monsters that made up the population of the city's inhabitants were all coming in one big horde after the duo over the loud noise. "I'm one hundred percent positive that you are the last one alive in this city, besides me... something that I can't have," Chicho declared with a smirk while shooting a monster off of his back with an insane glare that was focused on Gumball all this time. "M-maybe… I could help you take over the whole world... y-y'know, a right hand man? ...Well, left...?" gumball corrected himself looking at his limped right arm.

Chicho thought it over for a second while the sounds of the monsters' hunger filled snarls, growls and roars continued to echo and get closer and closer. The wait had gone on for very long. "...Sorry, I can't play a game like that with you. Policemen and SWAT have tried that on me as well. That was how my first cohorts died," he responded, and he pulled the trigger. Gumball's chest was pierced by the incoming bullet. He collapsed on the ground, and the man he had been chasing escaped.

Gumball had a hole in his chest, the size of a simple finger. Blood came out like water from a loose tap. He was gasping for breath, and his final views were pictures of the monsters surrounding him. "...I'm sorry, Jamie..." he muttered. The claws and teeth of every beast around him sunk, dug right into the helpless Gumball, and then started ripping him apart.

The End...


	12. Chapter 12 Retrieving the book

Chapter 12: Retrieving the Book

Gumball was chasing after Chicho through the dark streets. He could hardly see the dark cloak of the person he was pursuing. The only thing on his mind was to retrieve the book and burn it to ash, and then beat every ounce of blood out of Chicho for starting the entire curse. The problem with his running was that every footstep echoed from his loud steps. He could hear the shrieks and roars of monsters coming out from hiding, but Chicho kept running. He had his own concealed weapon with him, which was a handgun, and he didn't hesitate to shoot monsters that were in his way. While he was being chased by the teenage feline, each loud gunshot drew more and more monsters like they were attracting the whole town.

"Give it up! I'm not gonna rest until I get that book and burn it!" Gumball shouted, but then he saw the black cloak of Chicho's spin around and shoot at Gumball, hitting him in the arm. Gumball was enraged to feel his right arm go limp, and a sharp pain hit him. The bullet was stuck somewhere, preventing him from using his arm. "Fine, then. Take it from me, if you dare!" Chicho smirked, licking his lips like a blood crazed loon who may have been put in a straitjacket when he was just born.

Gumball found himself on the short end of the stick in this situation. An army of monsters that made up the population of the city's inhabitants were all coming in one big horde after the duo over the loud noise. "I'm one hundred percent positive that you are the last one alive in this city, besides me... something that I can't have," Chicho declared with a smirk while shooting a monster off of his back with an insane glare that was focused on Gumball all this time. "M-maybe… I could help you take over the whole world... y-y'know, a right hand man? ...Well, left...?" gumball corrected himself looking at his limped right arm.

Chicho thought it over for a second while the sounds of the monsters' hunger filled snarls, growls and roars continued to echo and get closer and closer. The wait had gone on for very long. "Well… I do need to start getting a new cult together to redo the plan in the next town..." he said, lowering his gun. Gumball began to approach him. "Yeah, yeah, that's true. I'll do anything, oh master," he said awkwardly, not sure how this would work. Chicho held out his hand. It was confusing to him to shake his hand when a huge horde of monsters was coming.

When Gumball got in range, he smacked Chicho's gun away with his lead pipe with his one active arm. He saw the gun fly across the street. He dropped the pipe and ran to the gun, Chicho rushing alongside him after realizing that he had been tricked by the feline. The two of them were wrestling over the gun. It was heart racing for the lack of a better word.

Chicho and Gumball were grappling over the weapon. It was harder for Gumball to get it with his finger around the trigger of the gun with his one arm. He had the better grip, but his only functioning arm at the moment caused him to have slight trouble as a result. "Give it up! You will never get my book!" Chicho mocked with his cocky attitude, until they heard a loud roar and saw a monster spring out from the horde that had surprisingly gotten closer as slow as they came. It bit into the cultist's wrist, making him let go of the gun. Gumball grabbed the gun and quickly fixed his grip on it, shooting the monster off of Chicho.

"Do you see what you did? All these people… all these victims don't obey you! They just kill and kill until there is nothing left to kill but each other!" Gumball said while aiming the gun at Chicho. The evil curse maker held his wrist in pain from the part that had been gnawed off by a monster. "I don't get how you were going to rule the world with them. Just give me the book, and I will let you go," the feline explained with a glare. The cultist was reluctant, but he threw the bag the book was set in, the bag sliding to Gumball's feet. He picked it up and slipped it over his shoulder.

"Now to make sure you don't do this again..." Gumball continued, aiming the gun at him. "But… you said…" Chicho was interrupted. "Yeah, I said it, but I didn't mean it. You have no idea what you put me and my girlfriend through, and whatever we went through is nowhere near as bad as what everyone else went through," Gumball said referring to the monsters behind him whose empty eye sockets were huge. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet struck Chicho's forehead. It was a method of vengeance like a mercy killing since he had been bitten anyway. So it was inevitable that he would die either to gumball or to the slow infection that'd ravage his body from the bite.

Gumball ran away with his broken arm and the book in a bag over his shoulder, searching the streets left and right until he finally found one of the many badly damaged cars. Unfortunately this one was set on fire, something he couldn't help but think that another survivor tried to do this in their last moments of fleeting misery. Gumball didn't hesitate to rip the bag off his back and throw it into the fire. The book was set ablaze, every page burning into black ash.

While Gumball watched it burn, he suddenly heard another loud shriek that only got louder and louder, like hundreds and hundreds of simultaneous people were being tortured. His eardrums felt like that were about to pop out and roll away. He fell to his knees and passed out, knowing two options that would lead to his fate. Either he woke up to find himself in the afterlife after monsters tore him apart, or he stayed alive after destroying the book and breaking the curse.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13 Leaving Little Lamplight

Chapter 13: Leaving Little Lamplight

Gumball was lying unconscious in the road by a burning car after passing out from destroying the book. He suddenly felt something shake him awake. "Ohh..." Gumball groaned trying to get up with his one good arm, the other still heavily damaged from his enemy's bullet. "Come on. Are you alright?" he heard Jamie's voice ring out. She was beside him in the daylight out which confused. Zoey was standing nearby and looking around like she was distracted. "It's daytime? And I'm alive?" Gumball asked himself. He was expecting to have been killed by monsters in his unconsciousness.

"Yep. There's no monster left to kill you now," his girlfriend said. He couldn't sit up fast enough with his one busted arm as she helped him up. Gumball's sights were set on the same thing. Zoey's vision was focused on the piles of dead bodies that used to be the monsters, but normally the monsters vanished in the daytime dead or alive, but this time they didn't. "I... I broke the curse… I think..." Gumball declared with a hint of nervousness. He looked at the camcorder footage to see that the camcorder was full. Jamie was viewing her digital camera and looking at the same memory amount, indicating that she had taken a plentiful amount of photos of the monsters and the environment, at least when they first arrived.

They could see military soldiers now inside the town. The abrupt change from night to day had gotten them curious enough to investigate, though when they saw them, Gumball and Jamie looked at each other having the same thought in their heads. "We can head back to Elmore now. Give the cameras to Don and get back to our normal lives," they told each other. "I thank you at least... for saving our town. Or what is left of it. I suggest you leave though while they are investigating," Zoey told them. They didn't hesitate to take her advice. Most of the barricades and guard soldiers were in town, so they made a straight run away from Little Lamplight.

They made it back to the Cadillac which Don had let them borrow. It was unharmed, with no scratch or rust on it. Gumball sat on the passenger seat since one of his arms was damaged, causing him to be unable to drive. "...So you went and saved the day? Jeez... what happened to that preacher guy?" Jamie asked while starting up the car that had become slightly dusty from the many days in town. "He died. And yes, I saved the day, but I think I lost myself in that town," Gumball responded while staring out the window.

Jamie patted his back before beginning to drive the car away from Little Lamplight and straight back to Elmore City. They had to get Gumball treated for his arm injury and hand Don the footage so he can use it on his report. All they knew for now was that things could only get better from here.

The End...


End file.
